High School Drama
by tilkingdomcomeCQ
Summary: I have way to much free time. Quinn, Clay, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian, Lucas, Peyton and others, including the James family.. battling high school drama! read, review, enjoy, hate, whatever. xxx
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! I've wanted to write a high school story including Clay and Quinn, because i love them and wish they had been in the show from the start too. But dont worry, i will include everyone as much as possible too. Let me know if you like it. xxxx_**

"Hey Twinny" Haley said as she walked up to Quinn who was stood by her locker which was filled with pictures of her and her boyfriend and her friends. Nathan had his arm around Haley and they had recently got married and moved into an apartment together. Quinn was much taller than Haley and she was born 2 minutes and 36 seconds before Haley, and never let Haley forget it. Nathan was the most popular guy in school, along with his brother Lucas and his friend Clay. Nathan and Lucas were both co-captains of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. Lucas was Haley's best friend and they had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Lucas was dating Peyton, and he knew wanted to be with her forever. Clay was Quinn's best friend. They had been best friends ever since they sat next to each other in school when they were 9 years old and he teased her about having a big forehead, and since then they were like the same person, always together. They had the same sense of humor and were both into the same things. Quinn was one of the most popular girls in school, along with Brooke and Peyton and now Haley too. She was tall and slim with long brown hair and she was naturally extremely pretty. She didn't have to try with people because everyone loved her. She was so kind hearted and hated the word "popular". To her everyone was equal and she didn't care for labels.

"Hey Haley-Bob" she said as she pulled her sister in for a hug, "How are you?"

"We're good" Haley replied, "How is it living at home on your own now that mom and dad have decided to go on a never ending road trip?"

"Its quite nice to be honest, i really like the quiet" She replied. It was typical Quinn. She wasn't into partying as much as the others, sure she'd go to them and have a good time, but she'd much prefer staying at home watching a good movie or reading a nice book on the couch.

"Clay, my man" Nathan said as he saw Clay approach. The boys shook hands and shoulder bumped, just like they always did when they greeted.

"Hey guys" he said to Nathan and Haley, "Hey Loser" he said to Quinn and gave her a tight hug.

"Well, we need to get to class, see you later guys" Nathan said as he turned Haley away and they walked down the hallway. Nathan was Clay's best friend and he knew that Clay had feelings for Quinn, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"You. Me. Comic book store. Tonight at 6, you in?" Clay asked his best friend as he stood in front of her locker, blocking her from being able to get to her things.

"Er, of course im in! I have cheer until 4 and track until 5, but then i will come straight over." she replied. Most people would think that comic books were for the geeks, but Clay and Quinn had always loved them and didn't care what anyone thought of them.

"Good, then dinner at the pier, on me" Clay said. He always paid for dinner when they ate together. Clay's parents were very wealthy and a big part of the business industry. They recently moved to New York to broaden their business, but Clay refused to go, he wanted to finish high school in Tree Hill with his friends. His parents brought him an apartment looking over the Cape Fear river and gave him a very high monthly allowance which he could spend on anything he needed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.. now move out of my way i need to get my stuff!" she said as she tried to push past him but he wouldn't move. It wasn't long until they were play fighting and giggling together, just like they always did.

"What's going on?" They heard a male voice say, causing them both to stop instantly. It was David, Quinn's boyfriend of the last four months. He moved to Tree Hill a year ago and was now the captain of the football team. He was big and strong, much stronger than Clay.

"Clay's just being an idiot" Quinn laughed.

"Oh how you hurt me Quinn James" Clay said and put his hand on his heart, pretending to be hurt by what she had said.

"Clay." David said and gave Clay the 'sup' nod.

"David" Clay responded with the nod. "Well, i need to get to class, i'll see you later Quinn" Clay said and hugged her again before walking away.

"I really don't like him" David said as he turned to face Quinn when Clay was out of hearing range.

"Well i do. He's my best friend so be nice" she replied in defense of Clay.

"So, what your day looking like?" David asked.

"Well, i have gym 8th period, so i will probably see you out on the field then, but i need to get to shop class" she said as she grabbed her things from her locker and gave David a quick peck on the lips before going to her class. Quinn preferred to do more practical subjects, like wood-shop and photography, instead of theory subjects and writing essays. She had dreamed of graduating high school and going away to college to study photography since the very first time she looked in her lens and realized that you could find magic in unexpected places.

As David was walking to his class, a short brunette girl jumped in front of him, holding hands with a much taller brunette boy.

"David Fletcher" she said as she leaned up to hug him "Just the guy i was looking for. I would ask how your summer was, but it wasn't as good as mine, so there's no point, right?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis" he smiled "And who's this?" he asked looking toward to guy next to Brooke.

"This is Julian Baker. He moved into the house next to mine at the start of summer and he's just transferred to do his senior year here at Tree Hill High. David, Julian. Julian, David." she said pointing between the two of them.

"Oh hey man" David put out his hand "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too." Julian replied and shook David's hand.

"So you know earlier how i said i was looking for you, i lied. I'm looking for Quinn, where is she?" Brooke asked.

"Wood-shop, why?" David asked. He was very protective and paranoid with Quinn.

"Well Julian wants to be a director, and Quinn likes photography, and they're pretty much the same thing, right? Dude, he's new to Tree Hill and need to make some friends."

"Oh, well im sure _my_ girlfriend Quinn would love to meet you, i need to get to class. Bye" David said and walked away.

"Did he just threaten and maybe even warn me?" Julian asked Brooke.

"Yep. He's such a tool when it comes to Quinn. He is so over protective and treats her like his property. Everyone see's it except for Quinn. Honestly, i don't know why she's with him" Brooke replied.

"Maybe he's good in bed" Julian laughed.

"P-lease, Quinn hasn't slept with him yet, she keeps saying she's not ready, but i think she's just testing his commitment" Brooke was one of Quinn's closest friends, and although Quinn was a women of few words, Brooke knew Quinn very well.

In 8th period, Quinn, Haley and Peyton all had gym class together. They were in the dance studio dancing and goofing off in front of the big mirrors with some music playing in the back ground. There was big open double doors which let in a cool breeze and lead out to show the football field.

"Dude, this song is so lame" Peyton whined and insisted on plugging in her Ipod, "i made a new mix for cheer, wanna hear it?" she asked the girls and they all agreed.

Quinn saw David walking off the football field and towards the dance studio, so she decided to go out to him instead of him coming all the way to her.

"Why aren't you practicing babe?" She asked him when she finally reached him.

"Coach was being an asshole" David replied and leaned down to hug her, but Quinn put up her hands to stop him.

"You're all sweaty and gross" she defended her behaviour.

"So i was thinking tonight, we could have a romantic meal.. in my bedroom.. alone?" David asked but to Quinn it felt like more of a demand. He was always pressuring her for sex but she never gave in.

"Sorry, i have plan's tonight"

"What? With who?" David asked in an angry tone.

"With Clay" she replied as if it was something he should of already guessed.

"Oh and what are you and Clay doing tonight?" he asked and his voice was slightly louder as he put his hands on her shoulders stopping her from moving and looked directly at her face.

"Comic book store and dinner" she replied, "Let go of me David. Now"

"Great. If you're not with him, you're with your silly little friends" He said removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Oh so i'm not allowed friends any more?" she asked sarcastically.

"NO!" he said before realizing he was actually saying it out loud, "wait, that's not what i meant"

"I want to break up" Quinn was shocked at what he said said and was fed up of him treating her like he owned her "and yes, i said that out loud and i actually meant it! we're done!" she said without shouting or even raising her voice, and turned to walk away.

"Fine. I could have any of the girls in school now" he called after Quinn.

"Good, now maybe you could find someone who would actually sleep with you." Quinn continued to walk away. She walked back into the gym and picked up her bag before walking out of the school and going home. She blew off cheer and track and spent the next few hours alone in her big empty house, locked in her room lying alone on her bed.

"Does anyone know where Quinn is?..Haley?" Brooke asked the cheer squad.

"She stormed in here after 8th period, grabbed her bags and left" Haley said.

"It looked like she had been fighting with David, she probably just needs some time to cool off" Peyton added.

"Great, now i have a routine perfect for 10 girls, with only 9 girls here! What am i going to do. Ugh, i can do this. Girl up on your feet, chop chop" Brooke moaned.

"Jeeze, who peed in your cheerios" Peyton said sarcastically to her bossy best friend.

"Actually i didn't have time for breakfast this morning" Brooke responded and kinked her eye brows.

"What, why?" Bevin asked so innocently.

"Ew Brooke thats gross" Haley and Peyton both said at the exact same time.

"What? Sometimes Julian stays over at my house while my parents are away. And Tutor Wife, don't even get me started on you!" Brooke laughed.

Quinn spent the night cuddling a teddy that she'd had since she was 9. Her and Clay went to a fairground together and Clay had won it on a game and gave it to Quinn to have because it was to girly for him. Haley, Brooke and Peyton had tried calling her, but she ignored their calls. David tried calling a few times too, but she ignored them too. It was pouring outside and the weather matched Quinn's mood. David continued to call as she was pacing around her room wondering what to say to him, instead she pressed ignore again. Then Clay called, she hesitated for a moment, contemplating answering his call, but she decided to ignore it. Just then she heard a knock on her balcony window. She saw Clay stood there in a grey hoodie and jeans, soaking wet. She quickly unlocked the door and grabbed his hand to pull him in. Clay had always climbed up the fencing and into Quinn room every since he was about 12 years old and had realized it was a quicker way into her room.

"I don't give up that easily" He said as he had just seen her ignore his phone calls.

"What are you doing here? she asked as he took off his soaking wet hoodie.

"I thought my best friend might need a hug" he said and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked as she leaned her head against his chest.

"David told Nathan who told me. He doesn't deserve you Quinn, he never has. You deserve someone who treat you like a princess"

"Thank you Clay"

"I'll be right back" he said and ran downstairs to the kitchen, he opened the freezer and got a tub of ice cream and got two spoons, then got Quinn favourite childhood movie from the dvd shelf, Finding Nemo.

As he returned up the stairs, Quinn spoke before even looking at Clay, "I don't really feel like going out anymore"

"I gathered" he said and she turned to face him and saw what he was holding. He nodded towards to bed, where they both got under the covers. They cuddled and ate the ice cream while watching the movie.

"Thanks for this Clay, you're an amazing friend and i love you" Quinn whispered as the moved still played.

"I love you too Quinn" he replied, if only she knew the truth. Clay was thinking about how one day he would tell Quinn how he felt about her, one day she would be his, and he would never let anything bad happen to her.

So theres the first chapter, please review and tell me if i should continue this story!  
Thanks for reading! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
othuser - read her story!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2, carries on straight after chapter 1. REVIEW PLEASE?! **_

Quinn woke up the next morning with her back pressed against Clay's chest. In the night he had wrapped an arm over Quinn and held onto her hands with out him even realizing. Quinn woke up earlier than her alarm, she had a lot on her mind and she didn't want to wake Clay, so she waited for her alarm clock to go off. At 6.00am the sound of Quinn's alarm beeping woke Clay. He realized where his hands were and slowly and gently pulled them away. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Only you would wake up at 6am for school" Clay teased as Quinn turned off her alarm and got out of her bed.

"I'm gonna go for a run, you can go back to sleep and i will wake you up when i get back" she said as she tied her hair up and grabbed some shorts and a top to go change into. On her run she put in her headphones and turned her music up really loud so she could ignore the world. She listened to City & Colour, her favourite artist. It was the type of music that related exactly to her emotions. She was still upset about her break up with David, not that she was reconsidering ever getting back together with him. When she returned to her house 45 minutes later, she found Clay in the kitchen cooking.

"Breakfast is served m'lady" Clay joked as he pushed a plate of pancakes over the counter to her.

"Thanks but im not that hungry" Quinn said and looked down, avoiding Clay's gaze.

"You didn't have dinner last night, so you must be hungry, now eat!" Clay said sternly but with a smile. Quinn took a bite out of a warm pancake. "Now swallow." Clay said after she had been slowly chewing for a few moments.

She swallowed then opened her mouth "aaaaahhh" showing Clay it was all gone.

"Good"

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Good, i can smell you from here!" Clay teased.

"Shut up you dork" Quinn said walking away, leaving the breakfast Clay had made for her. Clay knew this situation all too well, and Quinn knew what he was doing. When Quinn was 15, after her break-up with Dan Thompson, she struggled with an eating disorder. She ate less and less each day and eventually stopped eating all together. Clay was the first to notice as he usually ate meals with Quinn, but she had stopped. He mentioned it to James and Lydia, who then realized it too. It only lasted about a month or two though as Quinn got through it with the help of her parents, Haley and Clay. Clay now feared it might happen again now that she's broke up with David, so he was going to do everything he could to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

"I think i'm going to have a party here tonight" Brooke said to Julian as the two of them ate breakfast in her kitchen.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you can meet everyone, plus its senior year, we need as many parties as we can get!" Brooke said excitedly as her mind raced thinking of plans for the evening.

"But we have school tomorrow?"

"So you go to school with a hangover, no big deal, it will be fun!" Brooke said and rushed off to get ready for school so she could tell everyone about her party.

* * *

"Im scared Clay" Quinn said as the two of them walked towards to school building.

"I know you are Quinn" he replied.

"Im scared to face him, and everyone will be talking, gossiping and spreading rumors" she said, contemplating skipping school for the day.

"Fortitude." Clay said.

"What?"

"Fortitude. Courage in pain or adversity. I know you're worried, but i'm right here and i always will be" Clay said as he put on arm around Quinn's shoulder and half hugged her. "Everything will be fine, okay?"

"Okay" she replied as they walked into their school.

"PARTY TONIGHT AT MY HOUSE! ALL SENIORS WELCOME!" Brooke shouted down the hallways. "Naley, my house, tonight, be there" Brooke said as she walked by Nathan and Haley, but didn't even stop to chat.

"O..okay.." Haley said looking at Nathan.

"Come on Haley, it will be fun!" Nathan said knowing that Haley wouldn't want to go because its a school night.

"Hey Luke, Hey Peyton" Haley said as Lucas and Peyton approached them.

"Hey sister-in-law" Lucas said and hugged Haley. "Brother" he hugged Nathan.

"Please tell me you guys are going to Brooke's tonight?" Nathan asked hoping it would make Haley want to go.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss a B. Davis party for the world!" Peyton said, clearly excited.

"And if she's there, so am i" Lucas said and pointed to Peyton.

"Who has a party on the second day back at school? And on a school night?!" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Typical Haley." Lucas laughed, "Everyone will be there, you have to go!"

* * *

"Quinn!" Brooke shouted and walked closer to Clay and Quinn who were stood by their lockers. "Party at mine tonight, you in?" Brooke asked looking at Quinn.

"Well, actually I-"

"Great i'll see you at 8, you to Clay" Brooke interrupted before Quinn could finish and then walked off

"-I'm not really in the mood" Quinn finished her sentence to Clay.

"Come on Quinn, it will be fun!" Clay smiled and batted his eyelashes to make Quinn laugh.

"Well i do like to drink my problems away" she half smiled

"See" he said raising an eye brown

"Fine, i'll go, but stop batting your eyelashes, you look like your mom!" Quinn laughed as the bell rang for first period.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

"Damn, my girl looks good tonight!" Lucas said while he stood at Peyton's door frame. He had come to pick her up so they could go to Brooke's party together.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she replied.

"Where's your dad? I thought he was back for a few days?" Lucas asked noticing that Larry wasn't home.

"He got called out this evening because someone got sick, you just missed him actually" she said as she picked up her phone and put it in her bag. "Come on, lets go, we don't want to be late, and we're picking Nathan and Haley up on the way since Nathan sold their car!"

* * *

"COME ON IN EVERYONE, DRINK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT" Brooke shouted to all her guest as they entered her big house.

"Hey Brooke" Quinn said as she walked in with Clay "I need to talk to you"

"Sure Quinn, whats up?"

"I'm quitting the cheerleading squad." She said bluntly.

"What" Brooke and Clay asked as the same time. "Why?"

"The only reason i did it was because sometimes we cheered for the football team, so i could be closer to David, but now, i don't really want to do it." Quinn explained.

"Ugh, fine, i understand." Brooke said and hugged Quinn, but you could tell she was annoyed. Brooke's main concern now was changing the cheer routine in time for the next basketball game, but tonight, she just wanted to have a fun night with friends.

"Quinn, you loved cheering" Clay said to Quinn as the two of them walked off to get some drinks in the kitchen

"Yes, but i am a horrible dancer, you know that!" she laughed.

"Well yes you are, but you can't say you didn't enjoy goofing off with the girls, because i know you did." Clay knew Quinn all too well.

"I know" she sighed "I just have other things to focus on now. I just want to finish high school and move far away." she said and swallowed her entire glass of an alcoholic drink.

Everyone was now at the party and the drinks were flowing. There was Brooke and Julian who had jumped in the pool, making a few others follow. There was Nathan and Haley sat on a couch inside, Haley didn't want to drink because she was worried about school in the morning, Nathan however didn't care so he was drinking. Quinn had left Clay in the kitchen on his own for a couple minutes while she went to chat to Lucas and Peyton to tell Peyton she had quit the cheer team. When she was walking back to Clay, she saw David making out with a random girl right in front of her. He looked away from the girl and up to Quinn and cheekily smiled before looking back down to the girl. Quinn was drunk and angry and acted on impulse, she walked straight up to Clay and wrapped her hands around his neck, before pulling him down into a deep kiss. She made sure David saw, but during the kiss she felt something she had never felt before. She got butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help but smile against Clay's lips. They had never kissed before because they were such good friends, but she had never experienced a feeling quite like it. The kiss was long and heated, and it made Quinn wonder why she had never kissed Clay before. Clay had liked Quinn for years, but never told her, so when she started kissing him, even if he knew it was just to make David jealous, there was no way he was going to pull away. Quinn had always had a little thing for Clay, but pushed her feelings aside because he was her best friend and didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"I wondered how long it would take until you two hooked up!" They heard David say and they both pulled away from the kiss.

"I wondered how long it would take until you hooked up with some random girl. Turns out it only took a day." Quinn said back at him.

"Well maybe if you wasn't always with this dickhead then maybe you'd be the girl im spending my night with." David said as he shot a glare at Clay.

"If you knew how to treat a girl right David, then maybe, just maybe, you'd still be with Quinn."

"You stay out of this, it's none of your business" David said and pushed Clay away.

"Well im making it my business" Clay said and punched David in the face.

"You're dead." David got up and punched Clay in the eye, knocking him down to the ground. Nathan and Lucas saw the entire thing and both ran straight over pulling David away from Clay.

"Leave David." Lucas said.

"You got lucky!" Clay added.

"You're not that lucky!" Nathan said and threw another punch at David and held on to him by the collar of his shirt "That's my sister-in-law and if you dare hurt her again or Clay, you will have me to deal with, okay?" Nathan said in defense of Quinn and Clay.

"Damn it Nathan, you had to get involved didn't you" Lucas said as Haley walked up to Nathan.

"I'm sorry Hales, but he had it coming" Nathan said

"It's okay, you did it for Quinn" Haley said and hugged him.

"Clay, you okay man?" Nathan asked and pulled him up of the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on Quinn, fancy getting out of here?" He asked and she nodded, he had just punched David in her defense, of course she'd leave with him.

"What just happened?!" Brooke said running into the kitchen in her bikini minutes after Clay and Quinn had left.

"David happened. He pushed Clay, Clay punched him, He punched Clay, Nathan punched David" Haley explained.

"Why does someone always ruin a party?" Brooke said slightly annoyed.

"Its okay B. Davis. It wouldn't be a good party if there wasn't a fight or two!" Peyton said.

"Whatever. Julian's waiting for me in the hot tub" Brooke said and started to walk away.

"Oh and Quinn kissed Clay!" Haley added causing Brooke to stop and turn around.

"No way! We've been waiting years for this!" She smiled and went back to Julian.

"Here" Lucas said and threw a bag of frozen peas to Nathan "We need to make sure that hand is alright for basketball"

"Thanks big brother" Nathan said.

"Anytime little brother" Lucas replied.

* * *

"I'm sorry about David hitting you" Quinn said as she gently pressed some ice in a towel to his head and eye. They had gone back to Quinn's house after leaving the party.

"It wasn't your fault, i threw the first punch" Clay said taking the ice out of her hands and putting it on the table in front of the couch they were sitting on.

"But I kissed you, and that made David angry" she said, trying to look away from Clay "Im sorry" she whispered.

"Quinn, that kiss-"

"Shouldn't of happened, i know" she butted in clearly unaware of Clay's feelings for her.

"What if i wanted it to happen? And liked it?" Clay admitted causing Quinn to look straight back at him.

"What?" she asked out of confusion.

"I like you Quinn, i always have and i always will. And i know you loved David and you just broke up, but its the truth"

"I never loved David" she said and he gave her a weird look with raised eye brows "I never said it to him, not even once"

"What? Why?" he asked

"Because i think you should only love once, and i guess i always knew he wasn't the one" she said moving closer to Clay, "and i've been waiting for the one"

"Someday you will realize that I'm the one for you Quinn James" he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her back against the couch, she couldn't help but smile. Her and Clay had always had chemistry, and she had always had a thing for him, she she never mentioned it to anyone because she never thought Clay would see her in that way. He had done the exact same.

"I think that someday might be today" she whispered.

"Really?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, maybe?" She said followed by a yawn. She rested her head on Clay's shoulder and gradually they both fell asleep.

_**Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it?**_

_**Please review! I know it's very Clinn at the moment but that because we didn't see them in high school so its more fun to write story lines for them, but i will include everyone!**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So I poke her, you poke him?" Riley James whispered to his younger sister Taylor as they sat on the coffee table staring at their baby sister and her best friend, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"No I want to poke Quinn!" Taylor protested. Riley was a year older than Taylor, who was one year older than Quinn and Haley. Riley and Taylor grew up like best friends, they were probably closer than their younger sisters, which seemed impossible because Haley and Quinn were extremely close. Riley would always protect Taylor and was the only person that could calm her down when she was in her bitch mode. After Taylor finished high school, she moved in with Riley at his apartment in New York, where they both attended college and had part time jobs.

"Well I can't poke Clay, that just seems weird!" Riley whispered again and quietly laughed with Taylor.  
"Don't even think about it" Quinn mumbled as the noise of her brother and sister giggling woke her up. She began to slowly squint her eyes open, instantly feeling her body ache from sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the couch with her head on Clay's shoulder. She slowly started to sit up straight, feeling Clay's arm which had been wrapped around her shoulder all night slowly fall down her back. "Wake up loser" Quinn said as she gently nudged Clay in the ribs with her elbow. "What are you two doing here?" She asked her siblings as her vision became clearer and she grew confused as to why they were there.

"Well, its quite a long story to be honest. It all started when-" Riley began.  
"Dude, shut up. Its really not." Taylor interrupted her brother, knowing he had a tendency to go way too into things and take too long to get to the point. Apparently when you study literature and philosophy, thats what happens to you. "Basically, Haley told mom that you and David broke up a couple days ago. Mom obviously worried about you and couldn't get a flight here because they are somewhere in the middle of Nevada, so she called us and asked us to come visit you. You know, check on you, see how you were doing. Riles insisted on coming straight away." Taylor explained and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Clay" Riley said as he noticed Clay finally come out of his sleeping daze. He nodded to Clay and put out his hand to shake it, which Clay received.

"Hey man" Clay replied. He had always got on well with Riley, as well as the rest of the James family. They had all known Clay since he was 9 years old, so by now he was like part of the family.  
"Dude, why the shiner?" Taylor said to Clay, noticing he had a massive black eye.

"David really doesn't like me" Clay said as he touched his eye followed by muttering a quiet "ouch." Taylor and Riley quickly looked at each other and had the same glare on their faces.  
"I really hate that kid." Riley said as he stood up, ran a hand through his short dark brown hair and appeared to be extremely angry.  
"Calm down Riley" Taylor said sternly. He always got really angry when someone hurt someone he cared about, and Taylor was the only one able to calm him down. Thats why the two got on so well. Always had each others backs. Riley took a deep breath and wondered around the living room.  
"Anyway, why did he punch you?" Riley asked, wanted to find out more as he began to calm down.  
"I kinda... Kissed Clay last night" Quinn said as she looked down and blushed slightly. She was really shy about boys in front of her siblings because ever since she was little they would always tease her about boys. She grew up getting teased about being best friends with Clay because everyone who knew Clay and Quinn knew the pair would get together some day.  
"Nice work, Quinny" Taylor said causing all four of them to laugh.

"Shouldn't you two be at school?" Riley said as he looked at the big vintage clock that was hanging on the wall and realized it was nearing 9:30am.  
"Ugh" Clay and Quinn mumbled in unison.

"We should probably get ready. We've already missed first period." Clay said as he stood up and dropped his hand to catch Quinn's, to pull her off the couch. "And sleeping there was definitely a bad idea" He said as he stretched a bit.  
"School with a hangover. Great" Quinn moaned as she ran a hand through her messy hair.  
"Go get dressed, we will drop you off. Then we're going to the beach" Taylor said and walked towards the kitchen to make some coffee for them all.  
"Beach with a hangover!" Quinn smiled and contemplated skipping school for the day and going to the beach with her brother and sister.  
"Don't even think about it. Go!" Riley pointed to the stairs, acting like the sensible big brother he always pretended to be. Clay and Quinn proceeded up the stair case to get ready for school. Clay feeling thankful that he had loads of clothes at Quinn's house so he didn't have to go back to his apartment to change.

* * *

"Fifty bucks says they don't show at all today" Brooke said as her, Haley, Nathan and Julian stood by their lockers waiting for their next period to start.  
"They will be here." Haley said in defense of her twin sister.  
"They probably just have really bad hangovers, they did drink a lot last night" Nathan added as he wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders. "If they aren't here by lunch then I will call Clay"  
"Already tried. Both went straight to voicemail." Haley said as took a bottle of water out of her bag and handed it to Julian. "You don't look so good, buddy"  
"Thanks" Julian smiled and took a sip of the water. "I can't keep up with her drinking" he said and pointed to Brooke, causing them all to laugh.  
"Have you guys heard the newest bit of gossip?" A bouncing blonde said as she came running up to the gang. "Clay kissed Quinn last night!"  
"Bevin, seriously?" Nathan said and they all laughed yet again.  
"Bev, we were all there!" Haley said in between laughing.  
"And it was Quinn that kissed Clay!" Julian added and took another sip of water.  
"Oh." Bevin looked shot down. "Well apparently David then hit Clay and they got into a massive punching fight and it ended awfully" she tried again with another piece of gossip.  
"Sorry Blondie, wrong again." Nathan said, laughing at their innocent friend.  
"Damn it. People really need to stop spreading rumors" Bevin said and weakly giggled.  
"Who's spreading rumours?" They all heard Quinn say as she approached with Clay, causing them all to stop laughing.  
"Oh no-one, its nothing. See you later guys" Bevin said as she continued to bounce down the corridor.  
"Whats up with her?" Clay said as he pointed his thumb behind him, in the direction Bevin had just walked off in.  
"Nothing" Nathan shook his head. "Hey Man" he said and shook Clay's hand and shoulder bumped, as per usual.  
"So..." Haley said awkwardly. "How are you two this morning?"  
"Why did you tell mom?" Quinn stared at her sister. "She sent Riley and Taylor to come check on me."  
"I was just talking to her and it slipped out" Haley said, hoping her and Quinn wouldn't fight over this. Truth is, Haley was just worried about her sister.  
"It's not your place to say anything Hales." Quinn replied and Haley looked down, avoiding her gaze as the others simply watched them. "Look, I'm not mad, it just should have been me to tell her. Anyways, Riley and Tay are staying at home tonight if you wanna come by and see them?"  
"Yeah, sounds good. I've missed them. And Quinn, I am sorry." Haley nodded and hugged her twin.  
"Dude, that eye doesn't look good" Julian said looking at Clay's black eye.  
"I know!" he sighed, realizing everyone will comment on it. "David's stronger than he looks."  
"You two need to go and sign in before class starts" Haley said looking towards Quinn and her best friend.  
"Come on" Clay nodded at Quinn. "Let's go" he put his arm around her shoulders and turned her around, guiding her down the hallway to the office to sign in.  
"I really am sorry about David punching you." Quinn said as they walked.  
"It's fine Quinn" he looked straight into her eyes, to make sure she knew he honestly was fine with it. "But er... Could we keep a low profile at lunch, maybe eat outside or at my place or something? I just really don't want everyone staring at me"  
"That sounds perfect" Quinn said, knowing she didn't want to be around people, hearing them whisper and spread rumors. "And we kind of need to talk... About last night" She added causing Clay to sigh.  
"Ugh, do we have to?" he really wasn't one for awkward talks. Neither of them were good with words. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, expecting that reaction from him. They entered the office and signed in, trying to think of excuses as to why they were so late to school.

"Dipshit, if you get sand on me one more time, I swear to God I will bury your head in the sand!" Taylor threatened her big brother as she tried to sunbathe on the beach, whilst Riley tried to make a _sand masterpiece _as he called it.  
"Dude, you're on the beach, you will get sand on you at some point" Riley continued working on making something out of the sand.  
"Yes but you don't need to get any on me!" Taylor carried on moaning and Riley just smirked to himself.  
"So what do you think is going on with Clay and Quinn?" Riley asked his younger sister, without taking his eyes of his _artwork_.  
"Fuck knows." Taylor let out a dry laugh. "We've always said they would end up together. Everyone knows it, except them"  
"He's good for her, you know? I think he like, keeps her sane or something. Always protects her" Riley shrugged.

"Yeah probably because you and Vivian threatened to destroy him if he ever hurts her" Taylor laughed and lifted her sun glasses to get a better look at what Riley was doing.  
"Come on we were like 13 years old when we did that!" Riley laughed and defended himself.

* * *

"Quinn, you coming to lunch?" Brooke asked as her, Haley and Quinn walked out of class as the bell for lunch rang. Math. Quinn worst subject. She hated it. Didn't get it. Hated numbers. Hated that she had no choice but to study it.  
"Um, no you guys go ahead." the brunette shook her head no.  
"Quinn" Haley sighed, knowing her sisters past.  
"Me and Clay are gonna go out to lunch. He doesn't want everyone seeing his eye. I will be back in like 40 minutes, okay Hales?" she said and walked off to dump her Math stuff in her locker, where she saw Clay already waiting for her. His back leaning against her locker with his phone in his hands avoiding looking at people.  
"Hey" Quinn smiled weakly, knowing the next 40 minutes would involve a long and awkward conversation about feelings and stuff she didn't like talking about.  
"Hey" he smiled when he saw her. "I just had a free so I went to get my car, where do you want to go?" he asked and put his phone in his pocket as he moved away from her locker so she could open it.  
"Your place. Come on lets go, I'm so over school already" Quinn said closing her locker.  
"Math always makes you grumpy" Clay laughed as they started to walk out of the school building, earning a nudge in the side and eye roll from Quinn.

* * *

Walking through Clay's apartment door, Quinn went straight into his kitchen and got herself a soda from the fridge and passed one to Clay too. She sat down at his bar and waited for him to join her. Clay's apartment is simple and modern and has everything you'd expect an apartment to have. 2 bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, living room, the usual. His parents had added the furniture before going to New York, which included a big plasma screen tv and the bar. They figured he was a teenage boy and mature enough to have all these things.  
"So what do you want for lunch?" Clay said as he stood at the other side of the bar opposite Quinn.  
"Anything" She shrugged and leaned on her elbows. "got any mac and cheese?"

"I'm sure I can find something.." Clay said as he opened up his cupboards and fridge. He was bad a stocking up on food and Quinn had told him many times that he should get it all delivered on a weekly basis, like she did. "Mac and Cheese it is" Clay smiled when he found what he needed.  
"Quinn, you said you wanted to talk..." Clay said, breaking the silence they had created as he stood cooking them lunch.  
"Yeah, maybe that was a bad idea?" She sighed, not wanting things to get awkward between them.  
"I know, but I guess we _need_ to" he replied as he dished up their food onto two plates and pushed one towards Quinn.  
"Well we kissed" she said as she played with her food.  
"And said some things" Clay added as he sat down next to her. "I know you only kissed me to make David jealous, and I may have been quite drunk, but I meant what I said." Clay said honestly.

"I know, its just weird because you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. I can't ruin that Clay. God I feel like I'm 12 again" she said trying not to look at Clay.  
"We won't ruin anything Quinn. No matter what happens, you will always be my best friend. Just give us a chance Quinn" Clay said. He was being completely honest with her and it kind of freaked him out a bit. Telling her his all, without really knowing how she'd react.  
"The timing is way off though, Clay. Like I literally just broke up with David" she said as she blew on she mac and cheese before eating a bit of it.  
"We can take it slow, keep it quite and simple" he tried to reason with her.  
"Now I really do feel like im 12 again" she laughed at how easy he thought this could be.  
"Quinn, tell me that last night, the kiss, meant nothing to you. Tell me that and I will drop it, I promise"

"Clay" she said with a soft voice, looking straight at him for a second, before turning back to her food.  
"Quinn, please. Just be honest with me. I've been so honest with you and I put myself out there, its your turn" he knew she really hated talking about feelings and he didn't want to pressure her into anything, he just needed to know.

"It meant everything, Clay" she reluctantly blurted out really quickly, without realising she actually said it out loud. It made Clay smile his big cheesy grin that everyone loved. She put down her fork and turned to face Clay. She knew this was something they did need to talk about and he had just told her everything. She also knew that she could tell Clay the truth about everything and he wouldn't judge. "I can't even explain it. It was like, odd, but in a good way. I've never felt that way before when kissing someone, like you know, butterflies." she started to look down, feeling herself blush. "I don't know Clay, maybe I was just drunk" she frowned and shrugged.  
"Butterflies, really?" he smiled to himself, happy that he had the power to make her feel something no-one else ever had.  
"Shut up you dork" she gave him an evil glare for making fun of her. "We were just drunk, right?"  
"That has nothing to do with our feelings Quinn. Ask anyone who knows us, and they will tell you that we are meant to be a couple" Clay once again tried to reason with her.  
"Wait.. How long has whatever this is been going on for. You know, you, liking me or whatever" she said waving her hand between them, never really realizing that other picked up on their close friendship.  
"Quinn, I've liked you for as long as I've known you." he said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I guess the feelings just got stronger the older we got."  
"Well, since we're being extremely honest with each other," Quinn paused and took a deep breath, "I have always like you too." Clay smiled feeling relieved "But you're my best friend, and that means a lot to me. I can't risk losing that" she said and continued to eat her lunch, noticing that they had to get back to school soon.  
"Why have we never talked about this before?" Clay laughed at how stupid they both sounded. 9 years into their friendship and they are still learning things about each other.  
"Because we both suck with words and awkward shit" Quinn replied as she stood up to clear away their now empty plates.  
"So where does this leave us?" Clay said as he followed her further into the kitchen. Quinn stood with her back against the kitchen counter facing Clay as he slowly moved closer to her.

"I really don't know Clay" she said, trying to avoid his gaze yet again.  
"Quinn" he said as he stood before her. His hand moved a loose strand of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"Clay" she whispered, realizing how close he was getting to her, feeling her heart start to race slightly, unsure of what was going to happen.  
"Shh" he whispered back, cupping her cheek with his hand, closing his eyes and leaning down to peck her lips. Loving the way her lips felt on his. He could feel her smile against it as her eyes automatically closed and her hand moved to his lower back and pulled his body closer to hers. Clay slowly deepened the kiss, hoping Quinn was okay with what was going on. He was reassured when he felt her hand move up his back and brush through his hair.  
"Clay" Quinn said again as they separated for air and they both slowly opened their eyes to look at each other. She couldn't help the way she felt inside, it was something she couldn't fathom, couldn't explain at all. It was a new feeling, but she really liked it, as much as she would try to deny it. "The timing is so wrong, but this feels so.. right" Quinn said as she tiptoed up to capture his lips once more.  
"I know the timing sucks but who cares?" he asked, not really seeing any reason as to why they couldn't be together.  
"I care. David and I just ended, and I know I don't really care what people think of me, but getting straight into a relationship doesn't seem right." Quinn said with her arms around Clay's neck.  
"Okay, I understand" he did get it. Knew it wouldn't be right. His smile deflated, thinking that he'd have to wait a long time until he could be with Quinn. "I will wait for you, as long as you need"  
"Really?" Quinn asked and couldn't help but smile and Clay nodded and said yes. "But what happened to taking it slow, keeping it quite and simple?" she asked. The effect Clay now had on her was undeniable. She liked the way she felt in that moment, and didn't want this feeling to go away or that moment to end.  
"You really want to do this, secretly?" Clay asked and she nodded. "Even if we sound like we are 12?" he smirked and she nodded again.  
"Look Clay, we both just got all our feelings out in the open" Quinn said, slightly cringing at what she was saying. Clay was definitely better with words than her. "If something is going to happen between us, I want it to be worth it. I want it to be a good thing. Not even that, a great thing. We are putting everything we have on the line right now, and waiting will just make that harder." she said, feeling like she was talking way too much. "Im not saying I want to go public with this yet, because obviously that would be wrong, but I actually like this.." she said and kissed him again. "really like this" she whispered.  
"So I get to keep you as my dirty little secret?" Clay smiled and raised his eye brow.  
"As long as you don't call me that and things don't get awkward" she frowned, already having doubt.  
"It won't get awkward Quinn"  
"You promise?" she asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"I promise" Clay replied and kissed her forehead.  
"Okay" she sighed, feeling a huge weight being lifted. "So what now?" she asked as they still stood closely in Clay's kitchen.  
"We should probably get back to school" Clay suggested and Quinn moaned.  
"Ugh, do we have to?" Quinn grunted.  
"Hey, im the one walking round looking like a tool. Yes we do have to. Riley would kill me if he knew I let you cut school for the day." Clay laughed, knowing Quinn's brother insisted that her education was important. "Let's go" Clay nodded towards the front door and linked his fingers with Quinn's. Both of them smiling at the feeling.

* * *

"Hey everyone" Quinn said he her and Clay joined everyone at the lunch table for the last 5 minutes of lunch. They both walked in as normal, not holding hands, not even touching.  
"So did you two sneak off for a cheeky bang?" Nathan joked with a smirk, knowing that Clay just didn't want to hang around and be seen by everyone at school.  
"Ew, shut up, sister in the room!" Haley said and hit Nathan in the chest, which of course, didn't hurt him at all.  
"Actually we went and had some mac and cheese" Quinn smiled, knowing it was her sisters very favourite food.  
"Without me?" Haley gasped and everyone else laughed.  
"Clay, Nathan, what time does your game start on Friday?" Brooke asked as she stood up with Julian, noticing that Peyton and Lucas had just walked out. They had been hanging with Glenda, someone Lucas really wanted to befriend.  
"7" the boys said at the same time. "Why?" Clay asked.  
"Just needed to know when our cheer routine had to be ready by. And it also means that there will be plenty of time for a party afterwards." Brooke explained and the boys nodded.  
"Another party, seriously Brooke?" Julian asked, quite shocked at home much his new girlfriend liked to party.  
"Its their first game of the season, there is always a party after that" Brooke explained to Julian, clearly knew to the Tree Hill high ways. "My parents aren't back until next weekend, so we can have it at mine again. The maid did not look happy with me this morning though so maybe we will have to help her out next time." Brooke said and they all agreed. "Lets go" Brooke said as she held Julians hand and pulled him in the direction that she just saw Lucas and Peyton walk in.  
"Are you two coming by for dinner tonight then?" Quinn asked Nathan and Haley. "Riley is such a good cook, I can't wait"  
"Good food, I'm definitely in. I have practice and Hales had cheer, so we can just come straight after that." Nathan said.  
"Okay" Quinn nodded. "You're coming too" Quinn said and leaned against Clay. Making sure their actions were nothing out of the ordinary.  
"I am?" Clay questioned  
"Yep. You know Tay and Riles love you" Quinn said just as the bell for their next period rang. "Ugh, remind me why I am here again?"  
"Because I am here." Clay whispered so that only Quinn could hear him and it made her smile.

"There's my little Haley-Bob" Riley said as Haley and Nathan walked in. He ran up to her and she jumped into his arms, giving him a big hug.  
"Nathan" Riley said, greeting Nathan the exact same way as he had Clay earlier that day, shaking his hand.  
"How's it going man?" Nathan smiled. He liked Riley, and especially liked how protective he was of his family.  
"Hey guys!" Taylor called as she bounced through the room to hug Haley and Nathan.  
"Are you ready for the best meal of your life?" Riley asked excitedly.  
"Dude, you can cook, we get it." Taylor said instantly shooting down his mood.  
"I am starving, what are we having?" Haley asked as they all moved through to the kitchen.  
"Home made Thai curry" Riley said and gestured to the dining table so they could all sit. "It will be ready soon."

* * *

"So whats new?" Taylor asked as they ate dinner. "I mean, other than you two getting married" she looked at Nathan and Haley, "and you two kissing" she said looking at Clay and Quinn who both started to blush. "Whats the gossip?"  
"Oh you know, same old Tree Hill. Random blasts of drama and then nothing really happens for months" Nathan said before taking a big bite of his food.  
"How's New York guys? Riley, got a girlfriend yet?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah but its a secret, more like my dirty little secret" He responded jokingly but what he said caused Quinn to start coughing and chocking on her food.  
"Sorry, this is really good." Quinn said when she managed to control herself. "So is that a yes?"  
"No" Riley shook his head. They all went back to their food and ate in silence because it was so good.  
"Thanks for that Riley." Clay smiled as he stood to help Quinn clear the plates away. Haley and Nathan stood up to help but Quinn insisted that they were the guests and that she would do it. Quinn and Clay carried the plates into the kitchen and cleaned up, leaving everyone else in the dining room.  
"Are you staying here again tonight?" Quinn asked Clay really quietly, making sure no one would hear. Not that him staying over was weird. He always stayed over. Clay gave Quinn a weird look, due to the extent of their new relationship. "Not like that you dork, just you know, movies and comic books, like normal"  
"If you want me to, then yes" he said as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, knowing no one could see them.  
"Good" she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking back into the dining room with Clay following behind.  
"Me and Clay are gonna go watch a movie upstairs and get an early nights sleep. Staying on the couch all last night was such a bad idea" Quinn said and hugged each one of them goodnight, as well as thanking Riley for dinner. Everyone knew that Clay and Quinn nearly always shared a bed when they stayed at each others houses. They had since they were 9, so it was no big deal. They all said goodnight as Clay followed Quinn to her room.

* * *

"What movie tonight then Quinn?" Clay asked looking at her dvd collection whilst she changed into something more comfortable.  
"Any. Im so tired, I doubt I will make it to the end anyway. You pick." she said and got under her covers in bed.  
"You never make it to the end of movies" Clay laughed and Quinn pouted, knowing it was true. Clay picked out a dvd and put it on, then changed into some of his sweatpants and got into Quinn's bed.  
"What are we watching?" Quinn said as she moved closer to Clay. Loving the way he made her feel but hating how long they had denied this for.  
"Coach Carter" he said and put an arm around Quinn, hoping none of her family would walk in on them actually looking like a couple.

Half way through the movie Clay turned it off, thinking Quinn was asleep. He had noticed her eyes had been closed for a good 10 minutes and didn't want the movie to wake her. However he felt her stir slightly as he moved further down the bed to get more comfy.  
"Sorry" he whispered. "Go back to sleep" he kissed her forehead, but Quinn quickly opened her eyes and pushed up on her hands to face him, slowly getting closer, then kissing him passionately. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" Clay asked.  
"Suddenly, not so tired any more" Quinn smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips, before his gently flipped her onto her back and deepened the kiss for a few minutes. He then returned to his former position, not wanting them to go any further, as they cuddled once more before falling asleep.

* * *

**WOW THAT WAS LONG!**  
**And sorry I made you wait so long for an update!**  
**Review please. Let me know what you think of this story? Any suggestions.**  
**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**Othuser. Update bitch.**


End file.
